


Miraculous Fanfiction: Adrienette's New Class

by xTHECONNORx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTHECONNORx/pseuds/xTHECONNORx
Summary: This is my First Miraculous Fanfiction I have ever made, so it might not live up to all your expectations. Also, I made this in the app called Amino.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's back to school for our two main characters for the show, but this time, it's as if the school is somehow all for the two being a romantic couple. However, there are still numerous threats that block the way, both old and new.

In Marinette Dupain-Cheng's room inside the Bakery, Marinette was asleep as she didn't hear her phone alarm while she was sleeping. 20 minutes later, her dad Tom Dupain, had to wake her up himself, as school was in 10 minutes. Marinette realized the situation, and got ready as fast as she could.

She ran as fast as she could to school when she was almost to the staircases, she slid on one foot when she stepped on a popsicle, and it lead her to fall right on top of her biggest crush, Adrien Agreste.

"Hey there Marinette, long time no see," said Adrien. "H-hey there, hey. Yeah, hi," replied Marinette. Adrien was about to speak again, but a couple of kids laughed after they took a picture of them.

"Hey Adrienette, we ship you two like Ladynoir!" said the boy. "Yeah, literally!" said the girl. 

Marinette says to them, "Aw, thank you. I mean, thank you for your honest opinion, not for shipping me and Adrien! Not that I have anything against that, it's just that-" "Blah blah bladity blah blah blah! We get your point!" interrupted the boy. "Uh, I like how you have a thing for ships and all, but... I don't think either of us recognize you," said Adrien.

"That's because we're new here," said the girl. "I'm Diego," said the boy. "I'm Wanda," said the girl. "And we're a Hispanic Couple who complete each other's sentences!" said Diego & Wanda simultaneously.

"Well, I'd sure like to stay and chat, but I'm running late," said Marinette. "Nonsense! Both of you are right on time to qualify for the best class in the school! Follow us!" said Diego. Adrien & Marinette run behind Diego & Wanda.

When they arrived at the door, Wanda warned Adrien & Marinette, "So, if you want to really increase you chance of qualifications, both of you must sit next to each other. This is a class for romantic couples, and anyone who survives along with you will ship you." Diego added, "Trust us on this; it doesn't matter your opinion of what you think of each other, or what happens between you two. Just play along."

Adrien looks at Marinette, who seems excited about the year. Adrien sighs and says, "I guess I don't have much better choice." "That's the spirit!" said Diego & Wanda. They enter the classroom. Marinette notice Chloé & Lila in the classroom, and begins to lose hope very quickly.

"Yeah yeah, we know what you're thinking Marinette; Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi will ruin everything," said Diego noticing Marinette's face turning upset. "Don't worry, those two won't stand a chance against the teacher of the class, Mrs. Expéditeur. You'll see what I mean in about two seconds," said Wanda.

"Hello class, I am Ines Expéditeur, but you can call me Mrs. Expéditeur," said the new teacher happily while entering the classroom.

She continued speaking saying, "Let's go over the rules shall we. Rule #1, no talking in class unless I say so." Then Lila said, "Does that mean-" but that got Mrs. Expéditeur to throw her out of the class in anger yelling, "I SAID NO TALKING IN MY CLASS!" Diego & Wanda laughed.

Mrs. Expéditeur became happy again and said, "Rule #2, no eating in my classroom unless I say so," She then got out a box of a baker's dozen small sized Chocolate Bunnies saying, "Would anyone care for a Chocolate Bunny?" "Uh, I'll eat one," said Chloé, causing the class to gasp. She got up and approached Mrs. Expéditeur. "Pick your favorite," tempted Mrs. Expéditeur. Chloé picked the middle one in the second row, and ate it. "How's it taste?" asked Mrs. Expéditeur. "It's like nothing I've ever had before," happily said Chloé with her mouth full. But then, Mrs. Expéditeur angrily threw Chloé out yelling, "I SAID NO EATING IN MY CLASS!"

Diego & Wanda laughed again while Mrs. Expéditeur became happy again, and went over more rules. "Rule #3, raise your hand if you want to talk to me. Rule #4, you won't pass this class unless you romantically get along with the one next to you. Rule #5, have fun."

She continued speaking, "Time for roll call, Adrien & Marinette!" "Here." "Diego & Wanda." "Here." "Kim & Ondine." "Here." "Nino & Alya." "Here." "Ivan & Mylene." "Here." "Luka & Kagami." "Here." "Agrican & Adele." "Here." "Baptiste & Baylee." "Here." "Eliot & Elisa." "Here."

"Great, everyone is here, and we don't have any competition in this classroom anymore whatsoever. Any questions?" said Mrs. Expéditeur.

Marinette raised her hand, "Despite how much I loathed the way Chloé & Lila acted, weren't you a little too harsh on them?" she asked. "Hey I ship you with him and not them!" said Mrs. Expéditeur. The class goes "Ohh!" in reaction.

It was break time, and Marinette was in a wall corner crying. Lila approached her and got her attention saying, "I see what's going on here." Marinette looked up and notices her. "You're just entering that class with Adrien so that way you'll be the one to end up with him," said Lila. "But it wasn't my idea," Marinette replied. "Doesn't matter, because what you've gotten yourself into means I will work harder than ever to have Adrien all to myself. And once that happens, you'd have already signed your death warranty AAH!" someone grabbed Lila by the back of her jacket.

"Is this Girl bugging you?" asked the man holding Lila. Marinette stammered a bunch of Gibberish in fear not answering him. "IS THIS GIRL BUGGING YOU?!" yelled the man. "Yes, she literally is! And she always has been!" replied Marinette. "Thank you for your honesty. We will handle her for you. And if anything else bothers you and/or you don't know what to do about it, I'm all ears," said the man. "Okay," was all Marinette could say before he left. She started crying again because she was aware that Adrien knew her crush for him and there was no way to convince him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thought that because Adrien found out Marinette's crush on him, he would start to hate her. Adrien tried to cheer Marinette up and explain some things. However, she's so upset that it would require from Adrien a lot of patience.

Marinette who was still crying thought, "Although I did want him to know about my crush for him, I'm was secretly upset that he did know. Now he's gonna hate me for life!"

"No I won't," said Adrien. Marinette noticing Adrien was very startled one she recognized him. "AHH! I'M SORRY YOU LEARNED ABOUT-" Marinette screamed before Adrien interrupted, "Hey it's okay Marinette." "NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! I'M DOOMED TO A LIFE OF SHAME!" exclaimed Marinette.

Adrien tried hugging her. Though she accepted it and hugged back, it didn't help much. "There there, everything will be alright," said Adrien.

"You two look like you're having a moment. Would you like to go home early?" asked that man who saved Marinette from Lila earlier. "Wow, there are lots of new people here," said Adrien.

"Well I'm the new Superintendent of the school. You can call me Superintendent Cour," said the man. "And I think you two deserve to know each other better. So Adrien, why not carry Marinette home?" asked Superintendent Cour. And so it happened.

They were both in Marinette's room. "So why do you love me so much?" asked Adrien. "I don't think I could tell you no matter how hard I tried," Marinette complained. "Don't worry, take your time Marinette," said Adrien calmly.

It's been a very long time since the waiting started. Marinette yelled on a video call on her phone, "I got it! I got it! It's all very clear to me now Adrien!" "It is?" asked Adrien. "Yes! I finally realized that I can't do it, I can't do it Adrien, I'm a failure!" exclaimed Marinette.

"Don't talk like that-" said Adrien before getting interrupted by Marinette saying, "Don't you get it you oblivious model object?! I can't tell you why I love you! I can't tell you it's because you're kind, calm, patient, charming, and that I love you for more than you being a famous model of Paris France!"

Adrien was giving Marinette a mischievous smirk after Marinette explained everything. Marinette realized the situation and said to Adrien, "I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you." "Well, I really don't hate you for any reason; not even after what happened earlier today," explained Adrien.

He continued on, "And as flattered as I am, I'm in love with someone else," "Who is it?" asked Marinette. "I can't tell you, I'm afraid of how you'll react if I did. All I could say is that it's not Chloé, Lila, or even Kagami for that matter," Adrien explains to Marinette.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right?" asked Adrien. "Y-ye-yeah, no soft I mean hard feel... lings," stammered Marinette. She hung up the phone before Adrien could say something else.

Marinette's Kwami Tikki came out. "Well that could've gone better," said Tikki. "I know right? Oh well, guess I'll have to move on," said Marinette. "How do you plan on doing that?" asked Tikki. "I have no idea. We'll have to wait and see," says Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien took Marinette's crush for him pretty well, but still rejected her at the end. Their teacher won't be very happy to about it. In fact, it's like the teacher is punishing both Marinette & Adrien for not being a couple in whatever way she can. Also, this story brings quite some changes to that love square.

"I am very disappointed in the Adrienette Team!" said Mrs. Expéditeur. "We had Adrien find out about Marinette's crush on him, and in the end, he rejects her! Had it been harsh, it would've been after school detention with his dad knowing! Since he was easy on her about it, his father won't know, and he'll get lunch detention instead! Any questions?!" said Mrs. Expéditeur.

Mrs. Expéditeur saw a lot of raised hands, and chose Kagami. "So how do you know that the one we're next to will be the best option?" asked Kagami.

"Hey, I did lots of heavy research on this, especially for people who've been to this school before. Also, I may know some of your biggest secrets, ADRIENETTE!" explained Mrs. Expéditeur, causing the class to go, "OHH!"

During lunch detention, Adrien was doing the Chalkboard Gag, repeatedly writing,

_THIS IS NOT HOW "JUST A FRIEND" WORKS_

over and over again.

"The old Chalkboard Gag, eh?" asked Adrien's Kwami Plagg. "Yep, and it's all because I rejected my biggest fan, Marinette," explained Adrien. "Hey, wasn't it obvious how much she loved you Adrien?" asked Plagg. "Not to me," said Adrien.

Adrien's best friend, Nino Lahiffe entered the room. "Hey dude," said Adrien. "Nino, what brings you here?" asked Adrien. "I bought two lunches, one of which was for Alya, but she already had lunch before I did, so I thought you would like it," explained Nino. "Thanks Nino," said Adrien.

Nino noticed that Adrien wasn't feeling much better. "You know, I had a suspicion that you were Marinette's crush since that day he kissed you on the cheek during that picnic," explained Nino. "And why didn't you tell me?" asked Adrien. "Why do you think?" answered Nino. "If you dare say that it's obvious, I'll make you regret it!" exclaimed Nino.

"Hey, chillax dude! That line was so out of context from you!" exclaimed Nino. "Sorry, it's that I'm still very new to handling the fact that Marinette has always loved me," explained Adrien. "Hey, I'm sure that whether or not you become official, things will be good in your future," said Nino. "Okay," said Adrien.

After school at Marinette's, she was feeling better about what happened, but is still uptight about it. Outside was Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. "What are you doing Adrien?" he asked himself before tapping Marinette's window a couple of times. Marinette opened said window.

"Hey Cat," said Marinette. "Hey Princess," replied Cat Noir. "So what brings you here right now?" asked Marinette. "I heard that you were upset when Adrien Agreste couldn't return your feelings for him," explained Cat Noir.

"How did you know that?" asked Marinette. "It must have been all over your school," explained Cat Noir. "You go to my school?" asked Marinette. "Who knows, but the rumors sure have been spreading fast," explained Cat Noir. It was true; rumors around the school were spreading like wildfire.

"Well, I think I should move on... especially since I don't know who his lover is," said Marinette. "Maybe you shou-" said Cat Noir before he received a phone call which interrupted him. "I should take this," said Cat Noir before he answered, "Hello?"

"Cat Noir, is it?" asked a new yet familiar voice. "Yes?" said Cat Noir. "And I hear you're close friends with Adrien, right?" asked the voice. "Yes," explained Cat Noir. "And you're visiting Marinette?" asked the voice. "Yeah, just get to the point already!" exclaimed Cat Noir.

"Well it just so happens that Marinette is close friends with Ladybug, and so I would appreciate it if you were to ask Marinette to have Ladybug visit Adrien from time to time like you visit Marinette, okay?" said the voice. "Alright, I guess," said Cat Noir. "Great," the voice said before quickly hanging up.

"So what was that about?" asked Marinette. "Well there's this man who told me you're close friends with Ladybug. He wanted me to ask you to have her visit my close friend Adrien at times," explained Cat Noir. "Uh... okay, sure. No problem I guess," said Marinette.

"Well I should go; I guess we'll see each other again later?" asked Cat Noir. "Yeah, you can visit me anytime," explained Marinette. Cat Noir hums while simultaneously nodding once. He said bye to Marinette, who said bye back before he left.

Tikki came out of hiding. "So, working out a new schedule, eh?" asked Tikki. "Maybe, but I'm starting to feel like Cat is not exactly the kind of person I thought. I mean, he's probably still a flirt, though, but... you get what I'm saying?" said Marinette. "Yeah... I know," replied Tikki.

"Flirt or not, he's always been a kind person, you know," added Tikki. "Yeah, I know, but maybe I should move from Adrien to Cat Noir?" asked Marinette. "That's for you to decide. Just hope that things would work out in the end," explained Tikki.

"Marinette, it's time for dinner!" hollared Sabine. "Coming mom!" replied Marinette, who started heading down.

A little later at Adrien's, he was eating dinner in his room since no one else was at the dining room table when suddenly, he heard knocking on his room door. It was his father, Gabriel Agreste.

"Hello? Adrien?" said Gabriel. "Dad?" replied Adrien. "I'm finally taking someone's parenting advice; I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway," explained Gabriel before opening the door and entering.

"So what do you want?" asked Adrien. "I received a call from this year's teacher you have," explained Gabriel. "Wait, am I in trouble?" asked Adrien. "Not necessarily; you see, she told me that Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi are far worse than that best friend of yours called Nino Lahiffe, and wanted me to tell you to avoid hanging out with those two as much as physically possible," explained Gabriel. "Okay, thank you Father," said Adrien. "Don't mention it," replied Gabriel before he left and closed the door.

Plagg came out of hiding. "You hear that Adrien? He's helping you with your love life," said Plagg. "Well that might be, but what if he ships me with Marinette like many of the others do?" asked Adrien. "Who knows, who cares? Just go along with it," said Plagg.

The next day at 5:00 PM, there was an Akumatized Victim attacking, going by the name of Time Blower. It made an explosion loud enough to startle Marinette & Adrien awake. They both saw the Akumatized Victim and transformed into Ladybug & Cat Noir. The duo meet each other in their usual spot.

"Hello, M'lady," said Cat Noir. "Hey Kitty, thank you for coming on such short notice," replied Ladybug. "Anything for you M'lady,"

Both of them received a call from the same voice that wanted Ladybug visiting Adrien. "Team Ladynoir, the man you're about to face was Akumatized with the ability to explode after a certain amount of time, and it speeds up whenever he does stuff like become angry and doing exercise related activities such as trying to steal your miraculous," said the voice.

"Uh, do we know you?" asked Ladybug. "Hey hey, this guy is giving us some useful tips, let's listen some more," said Cat Noir.

"The closer he gets to exploding, the higher his body temperature is, and the faster he goes. After every explosion, the timer speed, the timer time, etc resets. The akuma is in his wristwatch, but make sure he's cooled down first. That's all for now," said the voice before hanging up.

"Well you heard him M'lady, it's fighting time," said Cat Noir. "Yeah I knew exactly what he meant; no need to specify," said Ladybug. They approach Time Blower.

"Well if it isn't His Lady & Her Lord!" exclaimed Time Blower. "What?!" said Ladybug. "What, you've never heard that phrase in your History Class?! I'm insulted! It's 8th Grade, people!" exclaimed Time Blower, causing him to increase in power.

"Thanks a lot, Ladybug; you just helped him get a head start against us! And I am very tired!" exclaimed Cat Noir. "Hey, I don't recall being in his school! Cat Noir, behind you!" exclaimed Ladybug. He took her warning, and threw Time Blower from behind him to the ground in front of him.

Cat Noir screams in pain, and exclaims, "WHAT?! BOMBS HURT EVEN WHEN THEY DON'T EXPLODE?!" "Well, let's see what my special ability has to say about this," said Ladybug before using her Lucky Charm, which gave her an adjustable hose nozzle.

"An adjustable hose nozzle?" asked Ladybug. "Oh I see what's going on here; you have to find a hose connected to a valve in order to spray that guy with water," explained Cat Noir. "Well I don't see anything that could help you with that! Plus, you spoiled all the details!" exclaimed Time Blower.

"Well look who messed up now, you hypocrite!" argued Ladybug. "Hey, at least we're even!" argued Cat Noir. "I'll take your miraculous even if it requires me to blow you up! Let's start with the Damsel in Distress first!" exclaimed Time Blower. "Uh oh," said Ladybug before running away from Time Blower, who tried chasing her down.

"Cat Noir, think fast!" warned Ladybug before throwing the nozzle to him. He catches it saying, "Got it!" and goes to look for a valve with a hose. When he finds one in the front yard of a house, he connects the nozzle to the hose, turns it all the way on, and sets the nozzle on Blaster Mode. Once he was ready, he sprayed water at Time Blower once Ladybug lured him near him; not before another explosion, though.

The water made him too weak to blow up or move another single inch. That gave Cat Noir the opportunity to use Cataclysm in the watch, causing the akuma to leave. So Ladybug captured the akuma purifying it, saying all those same lines she said everytime she does so. Then she uses the Miraculous Ladybug spell that fixes everything.

The Akumatized Victim turns back to normal, and Ladybug & Cat Noir fistbump each other saying "Pound it!" simultaneously. The man noticing the two superheroes calls out for them saying, "Guys, I can explain!" He got their attention. "Well what happened?" asked Cat Noir. "Well long story short, I was having a stressful life, and I've been trying to let my anger out, but I was afraid of losing my dignity. Then one day, I didn't care about respect anymore, so I let it all out. After that, I was Akumatized," explained the man.

"Well next time, let everyone know what's bothering you so it's less likely to happen," said Ladybug. "Will do. Well, I should go, bye," said the Man before he left.

When the two got back home, they received a strange E-Mail on their phone, from the same man who sent those strange calls to their Miraculous Weapons. They played the video attached.

"If you have received this message, we know your secret super hero identity. But don't worry, it's safe with us. Anyways, you are entitled to an app we developed for your phones which is compatible with your Miraculous. With it, you can text your heroic partner even in your normal form without "knowing" about them if you know what I mean. There are also some other cool features on it which you'll have to see for yourself. And no, it won't damage your phone in any way, shape or form. See you later." said the man in the video.

Some strange things are happening to Adrien & Marinette. Has the luck balance of the universe finally shifted it's good luck to them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Far Future is already beginning for Ladybug & Cat Noir. Who'd have thought that people could discover the true capabilities of the Miraculous through some phone application? Let's just hope they could keep their identities safe from everyone else.

The next day at school during lunch, Adrien & Marinette were texting each other through the Miraculous App.

Ladybug: Hello Kitty.

Cat Noir: You watch that show too?

Ladybug: What?!

Cat Noir: Lol! Just kidding, I don't watch that kind of show.

Ladybug: Me neither; I'm more into higher age shows like Pokémon, Spongebob and The Simpsons.

Cat Noir: Ooh, speaking of Simpsons, check this meme out: 

Ladybug: LOL, THIS IS SO ME!!

Cat Noir: Wow, you hate her more than I do.

Ladybug: I never thought of it that way. Oh hey, do you want to change the subject?

Cat Noir: As you wish.

Ladybug: You know how I said that I was in love with someone else at some point?

Cat Noir: Yeah, why?

Ladybug: Well he found out about my love for him, and I was afraid he'd be mad.

Cat Noir: Well was he?

Ladybug: No, and yet he literally did reject me at the end.

Cat Noir: Well, that's sad to hear.

Ladybug: Well do I still have a chance with you?

Cat Noir: I don't know anymore. I think I'm developing feelings for someone I thought was just a friend. And she loved me for more than being famous.

Ladybug: Oh, I see. Well, ttyl Cat.

Cat Noir: Bye... M'lady.

"Tikki, please tell me that Cat Noir isn't who I think it is," said Marinette. "Okay, I won't... because I'm not supposed to tell you who it is," replied Tikki. "Hardy har har," said Marinette. "Hey, too soon?" asked Tikki. "Oh very much so," complained Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, who are you talking to?" asked Wanda. "It's uh..." said Marinette, trying to think of something. "None of my business?" asked Wanda before laughing out. "Well that's a pretty mean way to say it, but yeah, that's who it is," explained Marinette.

"Hey, I understand. So I hear you're trying to move on from Adrien, since he rejected you." replied Wanda. "Yeah, is that possible?" asked Marinette. "Who knows, but there is a way to find out who your true love really should be, and I know exactly where to look," answered Wanda. "Where?" asked Marinette. "Take this sticky note and keep it somewhere safe. Once you have time, go to the address put on there," replied Wanda.

After lunch, the class was going over some simple math, and Marinette was drawing in her sketchbook as it was review to her. Adrien looked at it, and whispered to her, "Nice picture of me and Cat Noir." "Th-thank you Aaadrien," Marinette stammered.

"Hey, pay attention Adrienette! This is serious stuff!" exclaimed Mrs. Expéditeur. "I-I'm sorry! I remember all, all this lllike it was yesterday! So I thought-" explained Marinette before Adrien interrupted complaining, "Hey, wait a minute! You're only ratting us out for looking at her sketchbook... even though Ninalya is listening to Song Mashups, Kimondine is Texting, Agridele is also texting, oh and Lukagami is sexting, and Ivalene is napping?!"

"Hey, life is unfair! Deal with it!" exclaimed Mrs. Expéditeur. "What happened to this school?! First, it had three bullies trying to ruin the Friendship of Me & Marinette, and now this!" exclaimed Adrien before he broke his "same lame pen" in anger, causing the other kids to gasp.

Adrienette got thrown out of the classroom simultaneously. "Sorry Marinette," said Adrien. "Hey, at least now you know what it felt like when I was jealous of other girls flirting with you, so how could I not forgive you for this?" explained Marinette. "Well, let's head to the principal's office like we were told to," replied Adrien.

Adrien opens the door and he and Marinette enter the office of Mr. Damocles. "Oh come on, even the best students forget to knock?! Get out and try again!" demanded Principle Damocles. "DAMOCLES! These two students are in trouble with their teacher, and yet you still expect them to knock?! I'm insulted! Come on Adrien & Marinette, let's talk for a while," said Superintendent Cour.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Superintendent Cour. Marinette tried to explain, but all that came out was faltering. So Adrien did it for her. "We got in trouble for breaking the class rules and the other kids that were didn't!" exclaimed Adrien.

"That's not the only time Mrs. Expéditeur was like that. But I can tell your parents that you've been doing a good job even though your teacher says otherwise. Just let me know if it happens and I will clear things up," explained Superintendent Cour. "But, then she would still-" complained Marinette before Adrien interrupted saying, "It's a Deal!"

After school, Adrienette was texting each other.

Adrien: Hey Marinette.

Marinette: Hey Adrien.

Adrien: Look, about earlier today, I only accepted the deal because I was afraid things would get worse than that.

Marinette: Wouldn't said things get worse anyways?

Adrien: Oh, my bad.

Marinette: That's okay. I'm not mad.

Adrien: Hey Marinette, have you ever felt like you had a crush on two people?

Marinette: Maybe... why do you ask?

Adrien: I think I love you and someone else.

Marinette: Who?

Adrien: Please don't get mad at me when I say this, but it's Ladybug.

Marinette: Well, had it been someone like Chloé, Lila or Kagami, I would've been mad, but when it comes to Ladybug, neither me or her have a problem with it.

Adrien: Thank you Marinette. So if you've been falling in love with someone else, who is it?

Marinette: 1. You're welcome. 2. The other one I've been loving is... Cat Noir.

Adrien: I'm okay with that. No problem at all.

Marinette: Okay. Hey, I thought you rejected me earlier.

Adrien: I did, but then I thought maybe I should give you a chance. But me and Cat Noir are very hesitant to become more than friends with you.

Marinette: And me along with Ladybug is very hesitant to become more than friends with Cat Noir.

Adrien: Well, we'll have to give it a try.

Marinette: Yeah we might. Well I'm not sure about moving on anymore, but I'm still willing to find out.

Adrien: Okay, ttyl.

Marinette: Okay, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Far Future is already beginning for Ladybug & Cat Noir. Who'd have thought that people could discover the true capabilities of the Miraculous through some phone application? Let's just hope they could keep their identities safe from everyone else.

The next day at school during lunch, Adrien & Marinette were texting each other through the Miraculous App.

Ladybug: Hello Kitty.

Cat Noir: You watch that show too?

Ladybug: What?!

Cat Noir: Lol! Just kidding, I don't watch that kind of show.

Ladybug: Me neither; I'm more into higher age shows like Pokémon, Spongebob and The Simpsons.

Cat Noir: Ooh, speaking of Simpsons, check this meme out: 

Ladybug: LOL, THIS IS SO ME!!

Cat Noir: Wow, you hate her more than I do.

Ladybug: I never thought of it that way. Oh hey, do you want to change the subject?

Cat Noir: As you wish.

Ladybug: You know how I said that I was in love with someone else at some point?

Cat Noir: Yeah, why?

Ladybug: Well he found out about my love for him, and I was afraid he'd be mad.

Cat Noir: Well was he?

Ladybug: No, and yet he literally did reject me at the end.

Cat Noir: Well, that's sad to hear.

Ladybug: Well do I still have a chance with you?

Cat Noir: I don't know anymore. I think I'm developing feelings for someone I thought was just a friend. And she loved me for more than being famous.

Ladybug: Oh, I see. Well, ttyl Cat.

Cat Noir: Bye... M'lady.

"Tikki, please tell me that Cat Noir isn't who I think it is," said Marinette. "Okay, I won't... because I'm not supposed to tell you who it is," replied Tikki. "Hardy har har," said Marinette. "Hey, too soon?" asked Tikki. "Oh very much so," complained Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, who are you talking to?" asked Wanda. "It's uh..." said Marinette, trying to think of something. "None of my business?" asked Wanda before laughing out. "Well that's a pretty mean way to say it, but yeah, that's who it is," explained Marinette.

"Hey, I understand. So I hear you're trying to move on from Adrien, since he rejected you." replied Wanda. "Yeah, is that possible?" asked Marinette. "Who knows, but there is a way to find out who your true love really should be, and I know exactly where to look," answered Wanda. "Where?" asked Marinette. "Take this sticky note and keep it somewhere safe. Once you have time, go to the address put on there," replied Wanda.

After lunch, the class was going over some simple math, and Marinette was drawing in her sketchbook as it was review to her. Adrien looked at it, and whispered to her, "Nice picture of me and Cat Noir." "Th-thank you Aaadrien," Marinette stammered.

"Hey, pay attention Adrienette! This is serious stuff!" exclaimed Mrs. Expéditeur. "I-I'm sorry! I remember all, all this lllike it was yesterday! So I thought-" explained Marinette before Adrien interrupted complaining, "Hey, wait a minute! You're only ratting us out for looking at her sketchbook... even though Ninalya is listening to Song Mashups, Kimondine is Texting, Agridele is also texting, oh and Lukagami is sexting, and Ivalene is napping?!"

"Hey, life is unfair! Deal with it!" exclaimed Mrs. Expéditeur. "What happened to this school?! First, it had three bullies trying to ruin the Friendship of Me & Marinette, and now this!" exclaimed Adrien before he broke his "same lame pen" in anger, causing the other kids to gasp.

Adrienette got thrown out of the classroom simultaneously. "Sorry Marinette," said Adrien. "Hey, at least now you know what it felt like when I was jealous of other girls flirting with you, so how could I not forgive you for this?" explained Marinette. "Well, let's head to the principal's office like we were told to," replied Adrien.

Adrien opens the door and he and Marinette enter the office of Mr. Damocles. "Oh come on, even the best students forget to knock?! Get out and try again!" demanded Principle Damocles. "DAMOCLES! These two students are in trouble with their teacher, and yet you still expect them to knock?! I'm insulted! Come on Adrien & Marinette, let's talk for a while," said Superintendent Cour.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Superintendent Cour. Marinette tried to explain, but all that came out was faltering. So Adrien did it for her. "We got in trouble for breaking the class rules and the other kids that were didn't!" exclaimed Adrien.

"That's not the only time Mrs. Expéditeur was like that. But I can tell your parents that you've been doing a good job even though your teacher says otherwise. Just let me know if it happens and I will clear things up," explained Superintendent Cour. "But, then she would still-" complained Marinette before Adrien interrupted saying, "It's a Deal!"

After school, Adrienette was texting each other.

Adrien: Hey Marinette.

Marinette: Hey Adrien.

Adrien: Look, about earlier today, I only accepted the deal because I was afraid things would get worse than that.

Marinette: Wouldn't said things get worse anyways?

Adrien: Oh, my bad.

Marinette: That's okay. I'm not mad.

Adrien: Hey Marinette, have you ever felt like you had a crush on two people?

Marinette: Maybe... why do you ask?

Adrien: I think I love you and someone else.

Marinette: Who?

Adrien: Please don't get mad at me when I say this, but it's Ladybug.

Marinette: Well, had it been someone like Chloé, Lila or Kagami, I would've been mad, but when it comes to Ladybug, neither me or her have a problem with it.

Adrien: Thank you Marinette. So if you've been falling in love with someone else, who is it?

Marinette: 1. You're welcome. 2. The other one I've been loving is... Cat Noir.

Adrien: I'm okay with that. No problem at all.

Marinette: Okay. Hey, I thought you rejected me earlier.

Adrien: I did, but then I thought maybe I should give you a chance. But me and Cat Noir are very hesitant to become more than friends with you.

Marinette: And me along with Ladybug is very hesitant to become more than friends with Cat Noir.

Adrien: Well, we'll have to give it a try.

Marinette: Yeah we might. Well I'm not sure about moving on anymore, but I'm still willing to find out.

Adrien: Okay, ttyl.

Marinette: Okay, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette remembered that Adrien being Cat Noir meant that hes been flirting with her, she kissed him on Valentine's day, and worse yet, she rejected him lots of times, she screamed so loud that glass windows broke. She then had to get sent to the hospital due to four simultaneous heart attacks.

Visiting Marinette was her parents and Adrien. "Marinette, I'm so sorry!" apologized Adrien. It's alright; I understand. It's a good thing we can pay that $120,000," said Marinette. "Uh, Marinette... I was talking with the workers earlier, and they said there was a mix up," explained Adrien.

"What do you mean?" asked Marinette. Adrien replied, "The surgery isn't $120,000, it's... iiit's..." When Adrien said the real cost of her heart surgery, a code blue has been activated.

Back at Adrien's house, Adrien told his dad Gabriel the problem. "They want to do the surgery, but refuse to do it unless they receive another $40,000 for it," explained Adrien. "So where are they going to get that money?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, I was thinking that you could donate said money," explained Adrien. "Sorry, I can't; I need it for more important things," explained Gabriel. "What?! How could anything be more important than someone's life?!" complained Adrien. "Relax, she's just a friend of yours; no one special," said Gabriel.

"That's what I thought too, until I realized how much she loved me and how much I loved her back!" exclaimed Adrien. "Hey, I bet there are other girls in Paris like her," replied Gabriel. "Well you did have a change of heart that day you gave me that scarf for my Birthday, or so I THOUGHT, UNTIL I REALIZED THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY MADE BY HER!" exclaimed Adrien.

"It was?!" asked Gabriel. "You're acting like you had no idea; did you force someone to find a gift and claim it as yours?!" exclaimed Adrien. "I... had Nathalie do just that; and I didn't mean for her to use a gift from someone else," explained Gabriel.

"I'm insulted! I wish that I knew it earlier, so that way I'd have known how unwilling you were to make me happy yourself!" argued Adrien. "Well, I guess there's nothing I could do about it anymore," complained Gabriel.

"Hey, it's not too late; you could make it up to me by donating $40,000 to the hospital for Marinette's heart surgery; unless of course, you want me to feel what it was like when you lost mom!" said Adrien. Gabriel was shocked, and he felt guilty for letting his son down; especially since he never thought that his past would come back to bite him. He sighs and says, "Oh alright, I'll work on donating the money right away."

Adrien hugged Gabriel in happiness saying, "Aw thank you Father; you're the best!" He hugged him back.

A little later, Gabriel donated the money to the hospital, motivating the workers to help Marinette right away; his good deed didn't go unnoticed. In fact, people found it newsworthy, so he made it on the news.

"Don't be amused, it's just the news. I'm Nadja Chamack here with Gabriel Agreste, who has donated $40,000 in cash for a heart surgery that needed to be done on a teenage girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So what motivated you to do such a good deed?" said the news reporter.

"Well, the surgery costed $160,000, and they were $40,000 short for it... especially since after my son accidentally triggered a code blue on her," explained Gabriel. "Dad!" exclaimed Adrien. "Sorry son!" apologized Gabriel. He continued speaking, "Anyways, my son Adrien liked Marinette for more than a friend, in fact, he had romantic feelings for him. So he managed to convince me to donate the money."

"Uh, I'm being told that you're being airlifted to a much better show... one that's broadcast not just in France, but Worldwide," said Nadja before giggling as a helicopter ladder came down with two people taking Gabriel with them.

[C]The Last Word with Lawrence O'donnell...

"And that's how I became one step closer to being a good father," explained Gabriel. "There you have it; Gabriel Agreste, leader of a Fashion Designing Company, gets tonight's Last Word," said Lawrence.

"No you got the last word," said Gabriel. "No, no; you get the Last Word, then I say, 'Last Word'," explained Lawrence. "You did it again, Last Word," said Gabriel. "It doesn't work that way, Last Word," explained Lawrence. "Yes it does, Last Word!" argued Gabriel.

"Don't mess with me, I'm from Dorchester, Last Word!" exclaimed Lawrence. "I'm from Paris, Last Word!" exclaimed Gabriel. "Turn off his camera and cut off his mic!" demanded Lawrence. Gabriel replied, "Ha! You forgot to say Last Wo-" but the Mic was being taken from him interrupting the sentence. He fought for the microphone back as Lawrence continued speaking to him.

"You sir, are banned from MSNBC, CNBC, NBC, and forbidden from using the letters N, B, and C; Last Word!" exclaimed Lawrence. "I'm calling Bret Baire; Last Word!" exclaimed Gabriel. "HE'S UNLISTED LAST WORD!" argued Lawrence while the camera filming was being stopped. The employee who took the microphone back walked away scornfully looking at Gabriel.

Marinette's parents Tom & Sabine happily walked up to Gabriel. "Good news, Gabriel; the surgery was a complete success!" explained Sabine. "And it couldn't have been done without you," explained Tom. "Well I'd hate for my son's love of his life to die such a tragic death; especially since she's way too young for that," explained Gabriel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Adrienette has become official has increased the popularity of both Adrien & Marinette, much to the expense of Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi.

There were quizzes the next day of school, and Adrienette has aced all of them so far much to their surprise. "Hey, I thought we were going to fail again," said Marinette. "Hey, that's not the case anymore since you two are dating now," explained Mrs. Expéditeur.

"You hear that Adrienette? She was just giving you something in common to help you get along," explained Diego. "Yeah, she knew you since years ago," explained Wanda. "Wait, I thought that no talking was allowed," said Adrien. "Oh right... Hey Adrienette, stop talking, and that goes for you too Dieganda!" said Mrs. Expéditeur.

During lunch, Adrien & Marinette were sitting next to each other. They were having a normal conversation, but it got interrupted by Chloé. "Adrikiiins!" she yelled running toward Adrien, before realizing that Marinette was next to him.

"Wait, what is Maribrat doing to my Adrikins?!" yelled Chloé. "Hey, it was my decision to have this lunch date with her! And the fact that you blame her for it instead of me just makes the situation worse!" exclaimed Adrien. "Ridiculous! Utterly Ridicul- AAH!" yelled Chloé before being grabbed by the jacket from behind by Superintendent Cour. "Well, looks like we have another disqualified contender back for revenge!" exclaimed Superintendent Cour, taking her with him.

"Well, it doesn't matter how anyone reacts to this relationship so long as it keeps happening," said Marinette. "I see nothing that could possibly ruin it now," replied Adrien. They kissed each other on the lips, and everyone in school cheered; almost everyone that is.

Meanwhile at Adrien's Mansion, Gabriel was giving Nathalie Sancoeur a stern talking to. "What were you thinking when you claimed Marinette's Scarf as mine?!" asked Gabriel. "I'm sorry sir, I was just running out of time!" explained Nathalie.

"Well why didn't you just buy a gift from somewhere?!" asked Gabriel. "Because I was afraid what I was about to get him was too expensive!" answered Nathalie. "So you should've asked me whether or not it was okay to get it; it's not the end of the world if I refuse to let you make a purchase!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"You were supposed to tell me these things ahead of time!" exclaimed Nathalie. "Well some of these things were supposed to be obvious! You know what; you're fired!" exclaimed Gabriel. "I'm not fired; because I quit!" exclaimed Nathalie.

In the middle of another quiz after lunch, an Akuma Attack from Nathalie ends school early for the weekend. Adrien & Marinette run away together to a hiding place in order to transform.

THE END!


End file.
